Power Rangers: Sanctuary
by Joshsometimesdoesfanfiction
Summary: When two visitors from another dimension, and another time, come to visit Dr. Helen Magnus in Old City, they bring both a warning, and a gift. Now the Sanctuary has to do more than just protect abnormals from those who would hurt them. They must protect the world from the evil warlord Bamkoc.


This is a fanfiction based on what would happen if Helen Magnus received the technology to activate a team of rangers in her world, due to necessity. It's beginning takes place one month after the Kali incident in a timeline branched from the actual Sanctuary series.

*WILL*

Will walked into Helen's office. "Uh, Magnus?"

Helen looked up from her paperwork to see her protege. "Yes, Will. What is it?

"Well, Nikola Tesla is at the door."

"Ringing us instead of just barging in? That's unlike him."

"Yeah, well, he has some friends with him." Will seemed more annoyed than concerned. Something that Helen had noticed had been happening a lot lately. That in itself was a concern to her.

"Anyone we know?" Helen knew Tesla's allies were scarce lately, but friends? That was mostly unheard of.

"I don't think so," Will said, "but I'm thinking they probably have something to do with why he's reluctant to partake in breaking and entering."

"They must be important individuals to have him worked up," Helen noted. "Let them in and bring them to my office."

"You got it."

*NIKOLA*

Nikola and his captures were led through the house by Will. Something big was happening, and he couldn't tell what. This was horribly disturbing to him. Almost as disturbing as these two twenty-somethings being able to subdue him.

When they made it to her office, Helen Magnus was there to greet them.

"Hello Nikola," she said expectantly. "Will, please close the door behind you."

"Sure," Will replied.

"So, Nikola, what brings you to my Sanctuary?" Helen crossed her legs as she sat behind her desk. She'd looked as condescending as ever.

"I'd like to introduce you to my two comrades."

"You mean captures," Will chimed in.

"You're as observant as always, William." Nikola smiled. "Good job on that one."

Helen stood up and aimed her gun between the eyes of the female captor. She was a thin, fit looking woman with brown hair. She wore a white uniform with an insignia on it made of three gold triangles with a blue circle in the center. "I suggest you explain yourself."

The woman didn't flinch. "I would be more than happy to explain everything if you would just lower your weapon. My name is Jennifer Scotts, and this is my teammate and friend, Trip."

"Trip? Trip what?" Will asked.

"Just Trip." The man responded. "No last name." He had bright green hair and a metal triangle attached to his forehead.

"He's an abnormal," Nikola pointed out.

"I'm not an abnormal," Trip replied. "I'm an alien …from the future…in another dimension."

Helen lowered the gun. "Okay," she said. "I want you to explain yourselves."

Nikola looked around at the group. "Oh, now this should be good."

*HELEN*

Helen listened patiently as Jennifer Scotts told her story. Apparently they came from an alternate reality where heroes in super suits fought evil to protect the Earth form various threats, a common of which being evil aliens.

She claimed they came to this world to help us. A mutant alien warlord had breached the interdimensional rift, targeting other worlds in hopes to escape his own and rule another. They had come to help by supplying them with tools to use against this threat. These tools included devices to allow individuals to take on these super suits and giant robots to fight larger enemies.

"This is all very farfetched" Helen finally replied. "How do you expect me to believe a word of that?"

"They have the morphers and blueprints in their van" Nikola pointed out. "They said something about old coins too."

"If you would like proof, we can give you some" Trip offered.

"Yes," Helen replied. "That would be lovely."

Jennifer and Trip did a rather silly synchronized dance routine and shouted "Time for Time Force!" In a flash of brightly colored neon light, the two were no longer the same. Jennifer was dressed in a pink suit that seemed to be made of spandex. Trip was in green. The suits had strange arrows on their chests, and both of them wore helmets that coincided with their colors.

"What?" Will was the first to speak. Helen was taken aback and Nikola held the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face.

"Believe us now?" Jennifer asked.

"You've earned some serious credit" Helen answered. "Nikola, help them bring their equipment to Henry's lab right away."

Nikola answered, "Of course. I'd love to take a look at these tools." He ran a finger down Jennifer's covered arm and tilted her head to look at her helmet. "Fascinating."

"Don't touch me." Jennifer grabbed Nikola's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Thank you," Helen replied. "Oh, and Will?"

"Yes?" She could tell he was still processing what just happened in front of her. Hell, so was she.

"Tea. Please?"

"Y-yeah." He sat down. "Thanks."

"Will..." She smirked.

"Oh! Right!" He stood back up. "Yeah, I'll make a lot."

*JEN*

Jennifer sat with Dr. Magnus in her office while the "boys played with their new toys," as the doctor put it.

She sipped on some tea that was made for them. "I wish we could stay here and help you ourselves, but we have to get back to our world. We still have a lot to do on our part."

"It is unfortunate that it has to come to this" Dr. Magnus responded. "I will do whatever it takes to protect this world as we know it. I hope you understand that."

"I do. When researching your world, we learned of your reputation. That's why we came here" Jen explained. "But understand that it won't be easy. Even just finding your rangers will be difficult. The morpher's we gave you are recreations, but the Power Coins are the original things. The issue is that these morphers had to be made to match a genetic code because the resources we had available at the time were limited. Under better circumstances we would have even made the Zords ourselves. We were able to limit the requirements to just a few pieces of the genetic helix, but you must find people who match them to be your rangers."

"We will find suitable rangers" Helen assured her. "Don't worry."

"Okay, but there are two more things you need to know. Both are extremely important to this operation."

"Yes? Well then, please tell me."

"The first" Jen told her, "is that the sixth morpher we gave you is very unstable. Well, to be completely accurate, the morpher is fine, but the power coin within it is unstable. That is why we separated that morpher and it's zord blueprints from the rest. We are hoping your Henry can do what our scientists and technicians couldn't and stabilize the power."

"I'm sure Nikola would be happy to help him," Helen answered.

"Yeah, I imagine he'll be sticking around." Jen rubbed her arm.

"I expect it of him," Helen said. "Now what is this second important piece of information you have for me?"

"There is a seventh Power Coin. We had been working on reviving this ranger system using it as the prototype. Bamkoc, the warlord, stole the coin and zord blueprints before breaking through the portal. He himself wasn't even from our dimension. He seems to be able to walk between the planes of existence to some extent."

"So there is a very real possibility that Bamkoc will use this seventh ranger against us then?" Helen asked.

"I would expect it, although he would have to find a way to finish the morpher. What he stole was the mark two morpher. It's the same kind of morpher as the one's we've given you. The coin was already stored with it, but the morpher was incomplete." Jen took another sip of tea.

"Very well then. We will do our best to be prepared."

There was a knock at the door and Trip was standing in the doorway. "It's time to go, Jen." He walked over and shook Dr. Magnus' hand. "It was nice to meet you."

"I just wish it under better circumstances" Dr. Magnus replied while shaking his hand.

Jen stood up and stared at the doctor for a moment. "This monster has the potential to travel between dimensions and bring havoc and chaos with him wherever he goes. If you don't stop him, he could ravage the entire multiverse. I wish you all the luck in the worlds."

She turned away without shaking Dr. Magnus' hand and just as she left the room she heard her say "no pressure, right?"

*SIX MONTHS LATER*

*JOSH*

Josh ran as fast as he could. He held Free's hand in his own as he led her through dark alleys and around tight corners. That thing was chasing them and he had never seen anything like it in reality. It was a huge lizard-person. It looked like something straight out of a Spiderman film. It had just started chasing them as he walked Free back to her apartment building.

"In here" he told her as they snuck through an open door.

"This is trespassing" she whispered. "I don't feel like being arrested tonight."

"Hey, it's better than dead" Josh reminded her. "Any idea what that thing was?"

"Uh, I don't know." She spoke between heavy breaths. "A mutant or something like that?"

"Actually, that's exactly what it was." It was so dark in the room, we hadn't even noticed the man standing in the hall with us. "And yes, it's after you."

"And who the hell are you?" Josh moved between Free and the stranger.

"A friend." The man was tall and wore glasses. He looked studious but like he could probably do alright for himself in a fight. "I'm part of a team looking to apprehend that creature you're hiding from."

"Why do you want it?" Free asked. "It was so vicious."

"We work for a research facility that specializes in abnormal organisms such as this one." The man walked past us to get between us and the door. "This thing wants you two, so you can't go running off or it might find you. Stick with me. We'll meet up with my team and figure out where to go from there. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Josh answered. "I'm Josh by the way, and this is Free."

"My name is Will" he replied. "Will Zimmerman."

*WILL*

Will led the two, who he could only assume were on a date, through the alley, onto a two-lane street and they stopped at the back of a black van. Will knocked twice and opened the back door.

"What's up?" Henry greeted him. He looked behind Will to see the two newcomers. "Who's this? Pinky and the Brain?"

The comment was clearly directed at the fact that pink wore pink hair. Unless she was an abnormal, her hair color was intentional. That'd be an underwhelming ability though. "That's Joshua and Free" Will answered. "The abnormal is after them for some reason. Do you know where Magnus is?"

Henry was quick to answer. "She's on her way back here now. We actually have to get out of the van," Henry handed Will one of their sonic-emitting guns, "because it's hot on her trail."

"Right." Will took the blaster from Henry, then turned to Joshua and Free. "You two stay here and be quiet. I don't know why this thing wants you, but we don't want it to get it's way. Alright?"

Will and Henry jumped out the back of the van and scanned the area.

"I smell her," Henry shouted. "She's coming from the north!"

"Right." Will turned to face the same direction as Henry. "Get ready."

Magnus turned onto the street from a corner about twenty yards down. The two friends ran to meet her.

"Where is it?" Henry asked.

"It ran toward the rangers when it saw them. They're fighting it now." Magnus was out of breath. "Hopefully they can subdue the lizard without destroying it."

"Good." Will noted. "Right now there's a civilian you should take a look at. He's in the van."

"Why?" Magnus asked. "What's wrong?"

"He was trying to hide an injury, but the blood on his shirt gave him away," Will answered. "Rib cage from what I could tell. The lizard was after them."

"Them?" Magnus placed her gun in it's holster.

"A couple" Henry answered. "Might wanna check over the girl, too."

*HELEN*

"Who are you?" The pink haired woman asked Helen as she opened the van door. She wore short black shorts, a pink tank top, and black bracelets. She had thin lips, a small nose, and blue eyes. From the position the woman was sitting in, Helen could note that she was slim and of average height.

"I am Doctor Helen Magnus."

"I'm Free."

"Josh."

Helen looked from the woman to the man. The man had brown hair and eyes. He was of average height and, though he wasn't large, he wasn't the fittest of men either. "Yes, well, Joshua is it? You're going to have to let me check your wound."

Joshua's hand was gripping the left side of his chest. He was looking pale. "We need to stop the bleeding, Joshua. Please."

"Alright," he told her, "but take care of Free first."

Helen turned to the pink-haired woman and she did indeed have blood on her, but her condition wasn't nearly as bad as Joshua's.  
"Bruises and scratches," she told Helen. "Josh got hurt protecting me."

"Let me take a look," moved toward her.

"I'm fine right now," Free insisted. "Please save Josh. Please."

"She's right." Magnus turned to the young man. "You're wounds are much more concerning. They should be tended to first."

"Fine." The man grunted. "Just be quick."

Magnus nodded. "Very well."

*KATE*

Kate charged the monster, slashing her power sword as quickly as she could, which was pretty quick. She'd been practicing a lot lately. "Cut! Cut! Cut!" She shouted as she went at it.

The creature was dark green and scaled with at least twelve yellow eyes. Its teeth were a bright pale blue and its claws were wet with fresh blood. It stood on all fours and clawed at them in ways that made it clear that it didn't like being surrounded.

Her teammates were right there with her. Glen was fighting using his power lance and Kiwi fought with her power daggers. They were fighting the monster to the best of their ability, but they were still having trouble keeping up.

"We have to neutralize it, now!" Kiwi shouted. "Right now!"

"Right!" Kate responded. She cried out in desperation, "Power sword, Tyrannosaurus power!" Her sword began to glow red and she brought it down in a lethal slash on the reptilian carnivore, killing it in a splash of white and green gore.

"You guys okay?" Will ran up to them. He and Henry had finally shown up.

Kate and the other rangers powered down. "We're banged up, but I've been worse."

"Things are getting tougher," Glen informed Will and Henry. "Bamkoc is getting stronger monsters and at this rate, the three of us will be outmatched soon."

"It's true," Kiwi agreed. "We need the other two rangers."

"They're right," Kate admitted. "I hate to say it, but they're right. If we don't get all five ranger powers operational fast, things are going to go bad. Real bad."


End file.
